Hounforge
When a psion reaches too far into the realm of the spirit, sometimes the spirits reach back. A hounforge is one that has made contact with these spirits, going so far as to animate an ectoplasmic vessel for them to inhabit. In return, he gains a loyal companion. Dollmaker Beginning at 1st level, the hounforge gains a competence bonus on Craft (dollmaking) checks equal to his class level. Spiritforged Companion At 1st level, the hounforge weaves together ectoplasm and spiritual energy to create the perfect host for the spirit to possess. He gains an eidolon, which functions exactly as if the hounforge was a summoner of half his class level (minimum 1), including evolution pool, except that it must be of the host base form. But, this is not without cost. A hounforge may never gain a psicrystal for any reason. If he already had a psicrystal, it immediately ceases functioning and becomes useless. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the hounforge can sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. The hounforge may only activate this ability while he is holding his spirit doll (see below). This ability replaces discipline, as well as any bonus skills, talents, or abilities gained from discipline. Host Starting Statistics Size 'Medium; '''Speed '''30 ft.; '''AC '+2 natural armor; 'Saves '''Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good); '''Ability Scores '''Str 14, Dex 12, Con 11, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 13; '''Bonus Feat '''Martial Weapon Proficiency (one chosen weapon). '''Free Evolutions '''limbs (arms), limbs (legs), undead appearance. At 2nd level, while the hounforge maintains psionic focus, he may spend a standard action to heal his eidolon. The hounforge must be able to see the eidolon, and must be holding his spirit doll The hounforge may spend any number of power points, up to his class level, and the eidolon heals that many hit points. This is a supernatural effect. At 4th level, while the hounforge maintains psionic focus, he may, as a standard action, share the senses of his eidolon. This enables him to hear, see, smell, taste, and feel everything the eidolon does. He can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his class level. There is no range to this effect, but the eidolon and the hounforge must be on the same plane, and the hounforge must be holding his spirit doll. The hounforge can end this effect as a free action. This is a supernatural effect. At 8th level, the hounforge imbues his eidolon with the essence of the spirit. The eidolon’s natural attacks count as if they had the ''ghost touch ''special weapon property. In addition, the hounforge may psionically focus his eidolon, just as if it were a psicrystal and he possessed the Psicrystal Containment feat. He may use this focus as his own as long as the eidolon is within arm’s reach, or if he is currently holding his spirit doll. At 14th level, twice per day as a swift action, the hounforge may expend his psionic focus while holding his spirit doll to summon his eidolon. This functions exactly as if the hounforge had summoned the eidolon normally, except that it only remains with the hounforge for one minute per class level, and can be dismissed at any time as a standard action. While summoned in this way, the eidolon cannot touch any creature warded by ''protection from evil ''or a similar effect if its alignment matches the effect, and your eidolon can be sent back to its home plane by ''dispel magic. If the hounforge summons his eidolon in this way while it is already on his plane, it is instead teleported adjacent to the hounforge. The hounforge may summon his eidolon in this way even if it has been returned to its home plane due to damage. This is a supernatural effect. At 20th level, the hounforge reaches the peak of attunement with the spirit. His eidolon is immune to mind-affecting effects, other than those originating from the hounforge. In addition, once per day, when the eidolon successfully hits an incorporeal enemy, that enemy must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 20 + the hounforge’s Intelligence modifier) or become shaken and lose the incorporeal ability for 1 minute. This is a supernatural effect. '''Spirit Doll At 1st level, the hounforge constructs a tiny spirit doll, which he uses to sculpt the ectoplasm for his spiritforged companion. This requires a Craft (dollmaking) check with a DC equal to 10 + the hounforge’s class level, and raw materials worth 10 gp per class level. This doll is linked to his eidolon, and is required for many of the eidolon’s abilities. The hounforge may manifest psion powers with a range of touch on his eidolon from any range, as long as he is holding his spirit doll. The spirit doll can be attacked and destroyed - any damage dealt to it is also dealt to the eidolon. The spirit doll has a hardness of 2, hit points equal to one half of the eidolon’s normal maximum hit points, and heals any damage dealt to it whenever the hounforge would normally recover power points. If the spirit doll is destroyed, the eidolon is also destroyed and sent back to its home plane. In this case, the doll must be rebuilt, following the above rules, before the eidolon can be summoned again. However, while the spirit doll is being held by the hounforge that created it, it gains a measure of psychic protection, increasing its hardness by an amount equal to twice the hounforge’s class level. In addition, the eidolon and the spirit doll must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to the hounforge, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path